The Truth Can Hurt
by Frost2351
Summary: Ichigo had everything she ever wanted, but then realization hits her, and it hits her hard.


A/N: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

The truth is I love you more then you can imagine.  
>It was that crisp autumn day, now that I think back at it, that the truth finally catches up with me.<p>

Flashback

I walk down toward the park with a spring in my step knowing this will be one of the few times I'm actually early. As the cool air hits my face I think to myself that life couldn't be better. I was waiting for my boyfriend, the one who can, just by talking, cheer me up no matter how down I am.

Our date started out as usual he would say good morning then I would reply back and then we would start our walk in the park. I would complain about how hectic work is and then he would tell me to relax and enjoy the time that you have off. We would laugh and have fun not thinking about anything, but one another. Then he started to talk seriously, and that's when he scared me.

"Ichigo, I have a lot of fun with you, but I don't think you realize your true feelings yet, so I propose that we take a break so you can figure out all of your emotions."

I took in what he had to say quietly and calmly as if his words didn't even reach me. I nodded in response and walked away, not even a glance back. I walked to the cafe, my second home since I spend so much time there. My boss always makes me work late and usually I'm there more than at my own house. I notice the chef in the kitchen and smile to substitute for my regular cheery hello. My boss seems to be downstairs so I go and change into my uniform. It's when I'm safely in the room with the door tightly close that I shed a single silver tear. The tear is sliding down my cheek, and when it hits the ground is when my mask is placed securely on my face. My face, the one that use to show my emotions so clearly, the one that you could read as easily as a closed book, now devoid of that cheeriness and now heavily coated with calm and serenity. My goal is to make sure no one finds out, and I was doing great until. After everyone left, after locking up and finishing the last remains of the cleaning.

When I was putting all of the cleaning supplies away was when he decided to come down from that tower of his. All day I did all of the work of serving customers, taking orders, and cleaning up after my friends clumsiness. The day was hard and I was in no mood to talk to him. Making sure my mask was securely in place I continued putting the mop back in the closet.

He noticed me and walked over. I looked up noticing his face full of worry, with his eyebrows furrowed and his faced scrunched, he looked really cute. He asked if I was alright and I responded yes. I walked away after that and didn't look back. I felt him grab my upper arm and since there was no escaping him, I turned to face him square on.

He told me I'm lying, I told him he wouldn't know, but then he firmly stated he did. He told me quietly to tell the truth and that's when I looked away, taking interest on the newly polished floors. He told me to stop fooling myself and go back to how I acted before. He said this wasn't me, that it wasn't my personality at all to act calm and collected.

My boss just asked if there was anything he could do after it was clear I had nothing to say in response. I looked into his crystal liquid, aquamarine blue eyes with surprise, he was never nice to me, we argued over nothing and we would bite each other's heads off if not for my friends. I don't know what his problem is, he was indifferent one day and then all of a sudden he notices that I'm not myself. I decided to tell him the truth about my boyfriend and me breaking up.

He's a great listener never interrupting just nodding for me to go on when I pause to take a breath. I don't know what's come over me all of a sudden, I don't know the reason why me heart beats rapidly when he says he's sorry that I'm sad. Why my stomach feels so active, why there is this tight grip on my chest, and why I feel like I'm drowning in when I look into his eyes. Maybe my boyfriend was right when he said that I needed time to sort through my feelings because I have all of these emotions with no true meaning towards them.

I don't know how to respond to that, he's being so nice and it's so confusing. He's always been next to me silently guiding me without a word, without a question, protecting me from all harm. He must be beating himself up crazy knowing I was hurt and he didn't do anything to stop it. I'm looking down at mu shoes now not daring to look up. When he doesn't receive a response back all he says quietly that he's sorry to hear that and he hopes that I'm over it soon so he can see one of my cheerful smiles yet again. I ask why, why he would want to see me smile why he would want to see me happy again, he hates me after all.

"When you smile," he responds, "the whole world stops to smile back at you. When you smile the universe is ten times happier then when you frown."

He comforts me and tells me it's alright to cry. And so I do, I cry with all that pent up anger and sadness I held back. It feels good, like I'm being refreshed and reborn.

While I cry he talks soothingly to me telling me I'm not alone I have the other girls to back me up all the way, Akasaka-san, and of course him. Not to hide behind something that's fake, it's not me. To tell someone when I'm sad so they can help me. That he's sorry that I'm crying. He keeps talking until I'm too tired to keep crying.

While I was crying I figured my feelings out.

I look tiredly up into his eyes and then lean forward and kiss him. I pull back and see his shocked face.

"Masaya was right I didn't know my own feelings," I start, "He noticed my feelings towards you when I never even gave it a thought. You've shown me kindness, compassion, care, you've given me memories, love, powers beyond imaginable, you've waited silently for me, protected me from harm's way and made my life so much better. I love you Ryou!"

With that said I fell asleep I his arms. Later I learned that he carried me bridal style to his car and drove me home, explaining everything to my mother. He left me a note saying he loves me too.

Maybe the truth is, no the truth is when Masaya talks I am content, happy even, but when Ryou breathes I am so happy I don't even know. When he speaks my heart pounds non-stop and when he laughs I'm warm and fuzzy all over. When he touches me I feel light headed the whole world is stopped and I need him to hold me up I'm so scared I'll faint. When we kiss the whole universe is nonexistent and it's just me and him.

The truth is I love Masaya, but my soul mate is Ryou. I love him so much that it's far beyond love, so far beyond.

End flashback

I'm sitting on a bench in the park and I feel strong muscular arms encircle me from behind rubbing my growing stomach.

"What are you thinking about love?" He asks.

"That the truth can hurt, but loving kills you if you don't know what you're doing."

A/N: Please review me on my writing


End file.
